


Miles to go before I sleep

by felixfvlicis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Shell Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfvlicis/pseuds/felixfvlicis
Summary: Harry and Draco are on the run from the Dark Lord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Quote comes from Kahlil Gibran.
> 
> Written for [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 178 over @ LJ.
> 
> Visit my [LiveJournal](http://felixfvlicis.livejournal.com/) for a complete list of works.
> 
> Comments are ♥.

Patches of grass whistled their sharp hiss in the summer breeze, the smell of salty ocean lingered on their pale skin.  Harry heaved, his head jerking up from Draco’s lap as if the Dark Lord pulled the pieces of thin twine that held him together.  He was the master in this game, after all.  The afternoon sky was painted a teal grey.  As he breathed, the steady thump of his heart quieted.

 

“I didn’t mean to bring us here, Malfoy.”

 

“Call me Draco.  Please.  I believe we’re past the point of pleasantries.”

 

“Are we?”

 

Draco buried his hands in the sand, his gaze focused on the vast sea in front of him, lost in the beauty of mother nature’s vulnerability.

 

 

 

“What is this place anyway?”

 

“Shell cottage.  It’s Bill and Fleur’s.”

 

Draco tensed.

 

“Can the Dark Lord --”

 

“No, Draco.”

 

Harry looked over his shoulder.  His eyes filled with tears at the sight of Dobby’s modest grave.  Yet another atonement for his survival.  

 

He pulled his glasses from his face.  

 

Draco stared for a brief moment before he swiped a thumb across Harry’s cheek, the salty tear droplet perched on his pale skin.  Harry’s tear travelled to the space between Draco’s pursed lips before it disappeared on Draco’s tongue.

 

For a moment, Harry smiled as Dobby’s laughter rang in his ears.

 

 

 

“When we die, what happens to us?”

 

“Draco, stop.”

 

“We can’t stay here forever, Harry.”

 

“Who said anything about forever?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes.  He ignored the pang of melancholy that bubbled in the hollows of his stomach.

 

“I’m tired of running.  I want to sleep.  I want --”

 

Draco looked at him expectantly.

 

“A life without pain.”

 

“Harry,” Draco sighed, “we both know that doesn’t exist.”

 

The sound of Harry’s chair as it scraped against the floor was as venomous as the Dark Lord’s laughter.  Draco shuddered as he felt the Dark Mark twist against his skin.

 

 

 

Draco stepped toward Harry’s silhouette, illuminated by moonlight’s glow.

 

 

_ “And forget not that the earth delights to feel your bare feet and the winds long to play with your hair.” _

 

 

Harry leaned against Draco’s body, the echo of his voice lingered against Harry’s lobe.  His weary heart rejoiced.


End file.
